


The girl knows what she wants

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Bandom Anal Meme back in 08 on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl knows what she wants

Victoria’s never been one for second guessing herself. She’s got good instincts and knows what she wants. Hesitation and second guessing are not in her nature. So when Brendon asks and she quickly responses with, “OK” he (predictably) freezes. 

The look on his face is priceless but Victoria is so not in the mood to deal with this. She’s already on her hands and knees, naked, with Brendon behind her, so, what the fuck’s the hold up? She’s twisted at an awkward angle, looking over her shoulder at his huge eyes.

“Seriously? I mean, are you sure?” 

Victoria thinks of the position she’s in and almost doesn’t want to dignify that with an answer. But Brendon’s hard, softly panting, and still has a pretty good grip on her hips. She unconsciously pushes back in his hands, turns away from him and as nonchalant as she can manage says, “yeah, sure, go ahead, but you know, go slow”. 

Brendon exhales slowly and he loosens the grip on Victoria’s hips to slide his hands down her ass, squeezing gently. As his thumb traces the line of her crack, Victoria’s eyes slide shut in anticipation but Brendon simply keeps rubbing. Victoria’s patience is really being testing at such an inconvenient time.

“Brendon?” She says it in her most encouraging voice with only a hint of annoyance. Brendon apparently gets the memo, apologizes, and a moment later pushes a slick finger in. Vicky tenses for a second but then tells her body to relax and give into the sensation of Brendon’s finger.

He doesn’t start moving again until Vicky moans pushing back against him. He starts a slow, smooth rhythm, in and out. The slick yet rough texture of his finger makes Victoria’s back arch and her mouth drops open to pant and ask for more. 

“Come on,” she tells him when he hesitates but then he pushes in a second finger. The burn and stretch is intense and Vicky doesn’t hold back her moans. They’re soft and low but Brendon appears to be getting the hang of this.

He starts moving faster and thrusting in a little harder. Vicky’s caught off balance and her elbows buckle and she pillows her head on her forearms while her moans get louder.

She knows how loud she’s gotten but Brendon’s still going and she’s still moaning. Every twist of his fingers makes her gasp and god, is she so ready.

She tells Brendon as much and thanks the gods when he doesn’t hesitate or ask if she’s sure. He pulls his fingers out slowly and lightly traces Vicky’s hole before quickly finding a condom.

While Brendon fumbles with the condom (in the most endearing, adorable way, of course) Victoria reaches between her legs lazily playing with her clit. Then Brendon’s back with a firm one-handed grip on her waist. 

When she can feel the head of his dick against her hole she takes a deep breath and lets it out as Brendon slides in. The intense burn is back but she doesn’t protest or pull away. Brendon’s panting open-mouthed and loudly. He’s shifting and suddenly his voice is in Victoria’s ear and his chest pressed to her back.

“Oh my God, Vic,” he says but it barely makes it out of his throat, “I’m not gonna last long.”

Don’t expect you too, is what she’s thinking. She’s not surprised. They’d been going at for at least half an hour before and she’s already come twice. But instead she says, “It’s ok. Just move.”

And he does. And it shoots straight up her spine and she hiccups a moan. Everytime Brendon’s hips pull back she wants to go with him but then he’s back, flush against her backside. His breath is hot on her shoulders, they’re panting and quick, uh, uh, uh’s are in tandem. And never once does he stop thrusting.

Vicky can feel her orgasm building and pulls one arm up to rub at her clit but Brendon catches her, swatting her hand away. He flicks a thumb over her nipple hand traveling down to splay across her belly and then his fingers find her. She can’t help the gasp and pushes back against him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” It comes out breathy as Brendon slides a finger into her then two and, shit, she is so done. 

Without warning, Victoria comes on a soundless gasp pushing forward then back riding it out and god, is it intense. She feels herself clutch around Brendon’s dick and pulse around his fingers. He won’t last much longer and soon enough he gives two good, solid, rough thrusts coming with no more than a grunt and exhale.

The only sound Victoria can hear is her own heartbeat in her ears. As her breathing slows so does Brendon’s and he begins to pull out. Victoria let’s her legs straighten out across the bed and let’s her whole body settle, the tension in her back loosen.

When Brendon comes back from his quick trip to the bathroom, Vicky is drifting off but not quiet asleep. Brendon carefully lies down beside her, rearranging the sheets. His hand finds Vicky’s lower back and begins to rub and softly knead the muscles there. His heavy hand never leaves even when he stops massaging but Victoria’s already sound asleep.


End file.
